


Lay down your burdens

by devilsspy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: and we all know clarke is just done with everything, cross-fandom, kara can get sad sometimes too, more like cloudy danvers, post-season 2 supergirl, post-season 2 the 100, posting on tumblr too, sorry its short, spoilers for both, warning kara is not a sunny danvers in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsspy/pseuds/devilsspy
Summary: Supergirl and Wanheda sit down together in a bar to have a drink and try to forget about the things they've done. If only it was that easy.





	Lay down your burdens

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after the S2 finale of supergirl and this tumblr [post](http://nerdaday.tumblr.com/post/161015933463/it-doesnt-hit-her-for-days-weeks-really-the) \- what if Kara needed to talk to someone about the choice she made? Disclaimer: I haven't watched any of S4 of the 100 so no idea if Clarke talks about these issues during that at all (though I am assuming not...)

Kara felt the burn in the back of her throat from the swig of whiskey she just took. With her powers blown and everything that had just happened, what did it matter if she indulged a little? A bar in the middle of limbo, the company of people who had been through the same thing as her, and enough silence to sink into your own thoughts.

Hey drinking partner had the same sombre look on their face. The look that said, _I saved the day, but at what cost?_

Kara swirled her drink slowly, looking into the glass of amber liquid. “Hey, Clarke?” she asked.

At first she thought the other woman hadn't heard her, lost in her own head just like Kara tended to get these days. Then the blonde, without looking up, replied, “Yeah?”

Kara’s eyes lifted from the glass, the reverie broken. “How do you do it?” she asked.

Clarke took a long pull of her own drink. The bottle they were sharing half empty already. Hey, when Supergirl was buying, why not? “Do what?” Clarke said absently. She knew exactly what, that's why they were here after all. Everyone in this bar came for the same reason - to drown the sorrows of the things they had done.

“Live with knowing that you're the one who pulled the trigger. That all those people died by your hand.”

Clarke finally looked up, Kara wore a grim look on her face while she waited for an answer. Supergirl with a serious face had a sobering effect. But Clarke didn't want to feel sober right now.

“It was a lever, not a trigger. And wasn’t yours a button?” Clarke raised her glass back up to her lips, ignoring how Kara flinched at the last bit.

“Fine,” Kara said through gritted teeth. Leaning back and refilling her glass. “I get it, first rule of fight club. Don’t have to be a jackass about it though.”

Clark almost smiled at that. Almost.

They went back to sitting in silence, apart from the sounds of drinking, but with the silence came the thinking, and with the thinking came the self-talk. The stuff they had been trying to escape initially. Well dammit, Supergirl, you just had to go and ruin everything now didn’t you.

“Who says I do,” Clarke said out loud, her voice harsh against her own ears from breaking the silence.

Kara seemed taken aback, “Do what?”

“Live with it. Who says I do live with it?” Clarke explained.

Kara didn’t know what to say to that. She supposed it hit home a little too hard.

After a few more moments Clarke went on. “What I tell myself? It was the right thing to do.”

“But?” Kara knew there was always a _but_.

Clarke placed her glass back on the table. The taste in her mouth changing the more words came out. “The mountain men were still men after all, so how does that make me any better than them?”

Kara thought back to her own mountain men. Most of the Daxamites had made it off of Earth before it was too late, but the DEO had learned that there were many that hadn’t been so lucky. No matter what anyone could say to her, she would always know that she did that.

“They didn’t give you any other choice,” Kara told her, although the words were more intended for Kara herself. “So many more would have died otherwise.”

“And yet,” Clarke picked up her glass again and raised it up to Kara as if giving a toast. “We’re the ones who can’t sleep at night.”

“ _Rao_ , I’ll drink to that.”


End file.
